I Love You Regardless
by forevermine
Summary: Kaoru discovers that the man she married, the man she loves, isn't the man she thought he was.


Standard disclaimer applies. For those who are fans of my other stories – I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I've just lost inspiration in them. I hope you enjoy this new one. One of my favorite story lines, even though it's a bit overdone.

Chapter One

Kaoru smiled softly as her hand gently grazed the photograph. The image was grainy but she could make it out clear as day. Her index finger outlined the curved figure of a head in the photo and she sighed.

Her left hand came down to cradle her womb. Hearing the light knock at the door Kaoru quickly tucked the sonogram away from view.

"Kaoru-sama?" the young meek maid questioned, "Your bath is drawn and prepared."

"Ah, thank you Tsubame-chan," Kaoru smiled, "Why don't you and Tae-san take off for the day. I'll take care of dinner tonight. You two deserve a break."

The maid sweat dropped at the thought of the petite woman before her, with highly questionable culinary abilities, preparing a gourmet dinner that Himura-sama would consider palatable. But she was in no position to object.

"Hai, Kaoru-sama," Tsubame bowed as she closed the door gently. She wondered briefly if Himura-sama would even be returning tonight in time for dinner. She rarely saw him in the residence anymore. Tae-san had said it was due to his demanding work schedule. It was understandable. Himura-sama was a highly respected businessman. He had a reputation as being ruthless, and was easily one of the wealthiest men in the world.

That came at a price though. Tsubame glanced behind her at the large mahogany doors to the library where Kaoru-sama usually spent a majority of her time. Tae-san had told her that Kaoru-sama was once a very well-known journalist, but after her marriage to Himura-sama she had given up her career.

'Kaoru-sama must be very lonely,' Tsubame thought with a slight frown. Kaoru-sama rarely left the house, and never without an accompaniment. It used to be a tall man who was quite tan and had hair like a rooster. Kaoru-sama would always come home in a good mood after spending an afternoon with him. Rather abruptly, another man took the rooster's position. He was rather unpleasant and seemed to have a sneer plastered on his face most of the time. Kaoru went out even less after that.

Tsubame frowned again. She glanced around at the extravagant house. Priceless paintings adorned the walls and everything was the top of the line. The best money could buy, but there was a lack of warmth in the house.

Tsubame sighed. Tae-san had said that Himura-sama and Kaoru-sama had married out of love; that there was a point when Himura-sama had been completely infatuated with Kaoru-sama and spared no expense in wooing her. Tsubame doubted that that man in Tae-san's story could be the Himura-sama of present day. Their relationship seemed strained at best. Kaoru-sama was more like a wilting flower who had been out of the sunlight far too long. With each and every passing day, Kaoru-sama seemed to become more and more apathetic.

Kaoru couldn't help but pull out the sonogram once more. She smiled gleefully. It was _her _child; h_er _baby. It had been a hassle to get out of the house without raising alarm seeing as everything move she was allowed had to be personally approved by Kenshin, but Kenshin had allowed her to make a trip to visit her parents' grave. The doctor's was within walking distance to the shrine, so it was easy to distract Hoshi for a short amount of time. She had yet to be reprimanded, so she was sure Hoshi hadn't reported it yet which is understandable. If anything, he would be the one punished for his incompetence.

She brought the photo up to her face and placed a soft, feather light kiss on the crown on the baby's head.

"I love you already, little one," she murmured.

She had been fretting on how to inform Kenshin of it. She was unsure of how he would react. They had never discussed a family before. Would he welcome this news? Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

She had resolved to tell him tonight – at dinner.

It had been nearly two weeks since he had come home before the wee hours of the night. Kaoru felt a painful tug on her heart at that thought. He didn't even leave messages for her himself. It was always through his secretary.

'Perhaps this will bring you home, Kenshin,' Kaoru thought, 'Our child. Our family.' The words sounded foreign, even in her mind.

She quickly picked up the heavy golden handle of the phone and dialed the number. She decided to call him directly on his cell.

After a few ring tones it went straight to voicemail. Kaoru frowned. That was out of character. Kenshin always answered his cell.

She tried his office this time. The familiar voice of his secretary answered.

"Megumi-san, is Kenshin available at the moment?" Kaoru asked.

She could hear Megumi's hesitation. It was rather odd of her to call, Kaoru thought. She rarely bothered Kenshin at work knowing that he was already very busy.

"Kaoru-sama," Megumi began, "Himura-sama left just recently with Soujiro-sama, he has business trip in New York. Surely he told you." Kaoru knew Megumi had added that last sentence to console her. Out of anyone, Megumi knew even better than she did what type of man her husband was.

"Ah, is that so. It must've slipped my mind," Kaoru replied absently.

Megumi felt bad for deceiving Kaoru, but Himura-sama had made it clear that she was not to know of his other business and the fact that he was the infamous leader of the most powerful mob in the world. His name was notorious among the streets…the Battousai. Just speaking it could strike fear into the hearts of even the toughest of men.

"He'll be returning in a week's time. Perhaps less if the merge is completely quickly," Megumi lied sympathetically, "Is there a message you'd like for me to give to him?"

"Just tell him that I hope he has an enjoyable trip with Soujiro-san and that there isn't any need for him to hurry home. Thank you, Megumi-san."

Kaoru hung up then. She shouldn't be hurt by this. She thought she had become callous to his neglect. She thought she had reached the point where she was no longer hurt that he didn't even consider telling her he was jetting halfway around the world for a week.

Perhaps it's because she had wanted to tell him today. Perhaps it's because she had thought this could lead to change.

She cradled her still flat womb. 'Perhaps I should make my own change.'

Settling into the cushiony leather seat of the towncar Kenshin glared pointedly at his right hand man, Seta Soujiro.

"Hand me back my phone Seta this instant, or I'll make you regret it," The brunette haired man merely smiled that infuriating smile of his and tossed the slim handheld at his longtime friend and boss.

"All you had to do was ask, Himura-sama," Soujiro replied jokingly. Kenshin ignored him. He was already in a bad mood from being jet-lagged and just thinking about what the upcoming meeting with Shishio was enough to further push him in an even fouler mood.

Kenshin glanced through his missed calls. One from the house?

He frowned, that was odd. His eyes widened.

"Shit," he cursed. He had forgotten to inform Kaoru of his trip. He knew it was safer not to tell her of his actual job. His legitimate business was real, but a majority of his wealth had come from his other ventures. In truth he held more power than the political figureheads. No one would dare defy him, and even if they did – they wouldn't live to tell of it.

He was about to press the talk button after dialing the numbers, but Soujiro's hands stopped him.

"I'm confiscating your phone again. We need to prepare for this meeting," he said with his ever present smile plastered on his face. Kenshin frowned, but he had to admit that Soujiro was correct. He'd just call Kaoru again later. He knew she would understand.

Kenshin arrived home after nine days. The meeting with Shishio hadn't gone as easily as he had predicted. He hadn't been unable to speak to Kaoru himself the entire time though from the reports he received nothing alarming had been occurring. He knew keeping her in the dark about everything wasn't the best choice, but it kept her safe. The moment he pulled into the driveway he felt more at ease. He could already picture her awaiting him with the warm smile he loved. It had been a while seen he'd seen her. His work had consumed him fully for a while, and at the moment all he wanted was to encase his wife in his arms.

He opened the front door to his home and immediately knew something was off. The familiar comforting scent of jasmine was faint. He called out Kaoru's name and received no reply. He frowned.

His heart rate increased and he felt a feeling a dread creep into him. It felt foreign.

Never before had he felt this. It was…fear.

He sprinted up the grand staircase and quickly threw open the doors to the master suite. The bed was perfectly made, not a single crease out of place. His eyes immediately locked in on a small sparkle that invaded his peripheral vision. He stalked over to the vanity. There, sitting out plain as day was a letter addressed to him in Kaoru's elegant script. Atop the letter was the five karat diamond ring that Kenshin had given to her a little over two years ago.

He read the letter. His hands gripping it tightly as his eyes bled to a deadly amber shade.

_Kenshin,_

_I just need some time away. Please understand and don't come looking for me. I love you. _

_Kaoru. _

He was gripping the sheet of stationary so tightly his knuckles were white. She had left! He mind scrambled to think of how she possibly could have gotten past his security parameters. He had originally put them in place for her safety. Though he hadn't ever seriously considered her leaving of her own free will would be an issue. He had made certain she had had everything her heart desired. The finest car, a closet full of luxurious designer clothes, and an unlimited bank account. If she had asked for it, he would've given her the world on a platter. What more could she have possibly wanted?

Glancing around the room Kenshin couldn't help but noticed how empty it felt without Kaoru's presence. He frowned. Pulling out his cell phone he swiftly pressed a speed dial number.

"Find her." He knew that was description enough. Aoshi was the best after all.

Apparently he had misconstrued their relationship. It seemed that his beloved didn't understand that above all, she was _his,_ and he would never let her go. Ever.

He didn't mind a game of cat and mouse though. Perhaps it would be entertaining despite the fact that the outcome was already guaranteed.

"There's no where you can hide from me, love," Kenshin crooned softly.

A.N. Review if you want to.


End file.
